Roses and Tulips
by liondancer17
Summary: A one-shot depicting the marriage between the pirate gentleman and his sophisticated French lover. Sometimes, we have to wonder why we don't see the love right there all along. FrUk


A/N

I am on a writing kick! I hope you guys enjoy, this one is dedicated to Emo Vampire Chic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

XXXxxxX(England's POV)XxxxXXX

The Briton clasped the flowers in his hands, fighting down a blush as he looked at them. It was just like Francis to be like this…sending flowers that meant things. They were roses, an enormous bouquet of them, and all a deep shade of passionate scarlet. Interspersed were tulips…and the Briton blushes harder as he remembered what they meant. Deep, everlasting, passionate love.

Looking up from the flowers, Arthur looked in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, porcelain dusted with red. His eyes glittered back at him, swirling with more emotion than the Briton could give words to. He was wearing a pure white tuxedo, and a rose was tucked behind one ear, an insistence of Francis. England blushed once more, biting his lip. Today…this was the day.

Scotland opened the door, letting his younger brother know that they were ready. Scotland would be acting as England's elder, guiding him down the aisle, though Arthur insisted that he wasn't the bride. Arthur nodded, almost dizzy. His brother took his arm, and slowly, England began the march. He walked outside of his house, and into the sun.

The garden was perfect. Flowers grew alongside the white, Victorian chairs. Roses bloomed from every inch of greenery, intermixed with all kind of beauteous flora, carnations, lilies, forget-me-nots, it was perfect. Everyone was looking at him, and he felt his face heat up. But, even more, his eyes fixed on the breathtaking sight before him.

Standing below two willows, each bowed in an arch, was Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur's heart leapt into his throat, and he felt tears bud in his eyes. Francis was beautiful, in every sense of the word. He looked like a God, the black tuxedo clung perfectly to his body, and his long, gleaming hair was tied in a low ponytail. Francis looked back at him, his sapphire eyes taking in the Brit, as if he was the only one in the world. At last, he reached the altar, and stood across from the man he loved with all his heart. It was all Arthur could do to keep from kissing Francis…not that he would ever tell him that.

Romano had decided to be the preacher, since he contained the Vatican. Arthur couldn't pay attention to his words. All he could do was stare into Francis's eyes, and wonder how such a man could love him. At last, came the time to say the vows. England cleared his throat, his face flushed with embarrassment. Usually, he would never say things so sweetly to Francis…usually; he would tease him to show affection. But now…this was different. Stupid frog…making him spill out his heart in front of the whole bloody world…

…Honestly, he wouldn't change it in any way.

Arthur looked away from the Frenchman, and began to mumble his opening lines. However, he felt two warm, strong hands cup his small face, and he found himself staring into gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"What was that_, mon amour_? I couldn't hear you." France said, his voice spilling out in a rich, deep tone, so soft, only meant for England to hear. Arthur jerked away, blushing furiously.

"I said, bloody frog….I-I love you. W-with all my heart…" England coughed, his face flushing more. "I love you more than anything….myself, even. I…I need you, Fr-Francis…I love you…you…you're my other half. For as long as I can remember, I've loved you, even if I didn't know it. You're my whole world; everything about you is just so heartbreakingly perfect. I…I will never understand how you can love someone as flawed as me, someone who can't ever wish to be like you. You're amazing…you always know how to make me happy, how to make my life complete. I love you so much it hurts. Whenever we are separated, I dream about you and I constantly think about you…so much so, that it embarrasses me…you know everything about me, all my weaknesses, and flaws, but you still love me anyway. You…you will never know how much that means to me….I love you, Francis." England finished. He continued to look away, until Francis took his hands, and rested his forehead against the brits.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you." France whispered. England felt his cheeks flush more. Francis leaned away again, cleared his throat, and smiled down at England. The brit swore he saw France blushing.

"Arthur Kirkland…_je t'aime_, I love you. You don't see yourself clearly, like how I see you. You are beautiful, Arthur. You are my little Britannia angel, you were sent by God to be the one I love. There is nothing I want more than to love you. You are adorable, and kind, and loving, and you are so very strong, more than I could ever be. You are special, you are gifted, and everything you do is perfect. I could stand here for years, just listing off the things I love about you, from the way your eyes glow when you are happy, to that _adorable_ blush you get, to even just the way you pout when you are frustrated. There is nothing I want more than to love you. You have always been here, for me, even when I am being ridiculous. When you are with other countries, whom I know would kill to hold you in their arms, there is nothing more I want to do than kiss you and claim you as my own. I am incomplete without you, Arthur Kirkland. I love you so much, and I am honored you want to be mine."

Peter ran up with the rings, and Arthur slipped one onto Francis's finger, and he onto the Brit's. Then Arthur fell into his arms, and Francis held England as they kissed. Tears ran down his cheeks, tears of overflowing love. When they finally broke apart, after what seemed like an eternity, Francis cupped his face, and smiled at him.

"Why are you crying, _mon amour_?" Francis asked, as he kissed Arthur's tears. Arthur looked away, blushing furiously.

"N-Nothing, stupid frog!" He replied. Francis laughed, and captured Arthur's lips in another kiss, and Arthur dropped the roses, throwing his arms around Francis's neck.

And somewhere, in the back of Arthur's mind, he scolded himself for taking so long to realize that he loved the man who was right there all along.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N Please review~


End file.
